Picture Perfect
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: HOMRA's vanguard Misaki Yata is on nighttime patrol again. This night patrol seems to end differently than he expected.


_Picture Perfect_

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own K- Project, nor do I own the characters. I do however support HOMRA, the Red Clan.)_

"_**No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" ~In Memory Of Red~**_

* * *

It was guard duty once again, and Misaki Yata was in charge. Misaki slowly skateboarded around in circles. He did enjoy the moments of being alone outside, but he would always thought about Mikoto and Tatara.

Normally Tatara would always take scenery pictures on the daily bases. Now that he is gone, it had gotten lonely without his songs and recording. At times Misaki would sneak into the back room of the bar and watch most of Tatara's videos.

There was however one photo that he had always carried around. It was the photo of them after Saruhiko Fushimi had left. Misaki had stopped his skateboard and sat down. He looked at his watch intently.

Misaki scratched the top of his head, "Man, night watch seems a little longer than usual…" he turned his attention from his watch to the nighttime sky. The stars were shining just as bright as they were when Totsuka had died, but not as bright as they were when Mikoto passed.

He stretched out and laid back. It was uncomfortable laying on his skateboard the way he was. He slowly raised his fist to the sky, "It was always picture perfect, right Totsuka?" he smiled sadly.

"Yata."

Misaki looked back to see Izumo with a lit cigarette. "Oh, hey…" he lowered his fist. Izumo would come out to check on him often. If not him then Rikio and Eric would sometimes tag along to check on him.

"Your night watch has been done for over…" Izumo glanced down at his watch, "Ten minutes."

Misaki raised a brow and looked at his watch again. "Oh…looks like me being stuck in thought just made it a little longer…" he sighed heavily.

Izumo sat beside the small vanguard. "Cigarette?" he offered Misaki one. Misaki grabbed one and stuffed it in his pocket, "You're not going to smoke it now?"

"Nah, maybe when I get inside I might." Misaki replied blandly.

Izumo took out his phone, and from what Misaki saw from the corner of his eye; he was looking at old photos. Misaki turned on his side, his back facing Izumo.

A silence stood between the two friends. Izumo had plucked his finish cigarette and got ready to light another. As he was doing so, Misaki decided to rest his eyes.

"I know you've been in the backroom." Izumo exclaimed with a stolid look on his face. Misaki stayed quiet, he didn't really want to answer the old man. "I thought we all agreed not to ever go back there?"

Misaki snapped his eyes open. His teeth were clenched together. Izumo looked over at him worried, "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked dourly.

Misaki remained quiet with his eyes casted downward. "Just the only place I can get my mind off stuff ya know…" he spoke up. He still wouldn't face Izumo.

"It's alright." Izumo blew a smoke ring. "I can tell you all haven't quite been the same. Especially you…I know coping with a death is difficult."

"Don't give me that shit…" Misaki grunted bleakly. He got up standing to his feet, "Don't fucking try give me that it's gonna be alright shit! Man, I've lost three friends…three of them…" a tear slid down his face.

He left his skateboard and punched the wall. Red liquid bubbled up from his newly open wound. "Man, this is bullshit! I could've saved Totsuka…and I could've stopped that _**damn monkey**_…" a tear slid down his face.

"Think about it though…" Izumo started off and exhaled the cigarette smoke, "It could have been either one of us in Tatara's spot. One of us could have been dead. You think Tatara would be able to live with himself if one of us died?"

Misaki shook slightly. He swallowed hard and punched the wall again with the same hand. He didn't want to feel the pain in his heart, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. "No…he wouldn't want any of us dead. But fuck it! All this shit…I'mma kill the fucker who decided to mess with us."

"The Silver King messed with the wrong bunch, eh Yata?" Izumo smirked. Glancing back at Misaki, there was a silence. "Don't worry, we'll catch him. And we'll make him pay."

Misaki looked at his bloodied hand. He turned around and raised his fist to the sky, "No blood! No bone! No ash! I'll avenge you Totsuka! I wasn't able to do anything about Mikoto's death, but…" he closed his eyes tightly as a tear slipped.

"It ain't picture perfect right now…." He sniffed up and looked at the sky, "But I'll make it right, we'll make it right. HOMRA forever." Izumo stood up and handed Misaki his skateboard and the lighter.

Izumo gave Misaki a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "We'll get at them Yata. Just give it time." He walked inside the bar leaving Misaki alone once more.

Misaki took out the cigarette he was given and lit it. He laid it loosely between his lips, inhaling the smoke. The smoke came from his nose and slipped from his mouth.

"Mi- uh Yata!" Rikio walked up to Misaki with Anna in hand. Misaki looked over at Rikio, "What was that you were about to say fat ass?!"

Rikio rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, nothin' really! Honestly…" Anna walked up to Misaki. She opened the palm of her hand. It was a marble, a red one with the HOMRA symbol engraved into it.

He smiled with the cigarette steady between his lips. He reached for the marble and grabbed Anna's hand, "Hey, how's about we talk Eric into tellin' you a story or somethin'?" the three of them walked into the bar.

Misaki knew that it wouldn't be too long before HOMRA got to the Silver King. They were so close, he was so close. They had attacked him a few times. He constantly thought about it, a high schooler killing a well-known gang member? It was odd, but the uncanny resemblance, they couldn't look pass that.

* * *

_**A/N: I kinda felt bad when Totsuka died, he was such a sweetheart and he didn't deserve what he got. And when he had died in Yata's arms, I was like seriously crying my eyes out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!**_

_** Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_

_**(S/N: When Yata said "Damn Monkey" he was referring to Saruhiko Fushimi.)**_


End file.
